1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a visual-audio display member and to another means of advertising or marketing, or giving visual and audio information in a unique manner. More particularly, the present invention is directed towards an assembly or a back pack of the type that may be displayed exteriorly of the back and the like of a person. The assembly may take any exterior configuration just so long as an interior space is provided and a cut out window or aperture permits visual display. Even more specifically and basically, the invention is directed to a back pack that has an aperture or opening and wherein a lightweight video play back or motion picture play back monitor is aligned in the aperture or opening so as to present pictorial, animated, or other graphic visual representations with or without sound for various purposes. The device inside the member includes, but is not limited to a video CD, DVD, Hi 8, mini CD, portable computer, organizer/note book, portable game machine which includes xe2x80x9cDigital downloadable audio visual player, organizer and portable computer with plug in for telephone, cable and satellite to download or broadcast the content, Internet (web-site) display through satellite connection as well as Internet (web-site) display through regular Internet connection using a cellular telephone to attract on line advertisers, using remote control or inferred device to have interactivities with people during the promotion, having a camera around the eye or the head to record the live feed directly shown on the display as well as the regular content and may be used to mix together, LCD screen with memory chip or such similar devices. Thus, any form of mechanical and electrical devices having a visual display monitor or screen with or without audio is contemplated in the practice of the invention. One of the more specific purposes of the invention would be the utilization of a high eight video to video CD and DVD play back with, for example, an LCD screen and battery to play commercials or promotions that may be utilized at trade shows, movie openings, street promotions and the like. Other devices such as GAMEBOY, or any portable game machine with a screen may also be used.
2. Description of the Related Art
In advertising or marketing, or visually displaying information, the commonplace T.V. monitor with associated VCR is ubiquitous to profile various manufacturer""s goods particularly in the fashion line. That is, if one goes into a clothing or department store and more specifically, a clothing area where fashions are displayed, one will usually find a T.V. monitor with or without music for displaying wears of a various nature so as to attract the eye of the would-be purchaser. Obviously, one could record one""s own image and play the recording back which application would have great appeal to school girls and others. In other instances, static display boards, posters, and the like have been known but, as far as currently known, no one has proposed a device to which the current application is directed which, in one sense, is an updated modern version of a walking billboard that was prevalent in the 1920""s to advertise products or goods.
That is, the modern age has now produced the capability of having a fairly lightweight, miniaturized, animated in-color or black and white advertising media particularly useful for advertising goods and/or services.
A search of related art has been conducted and pertinent references found in the search are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,733
This reference is directed to an interactive position guidance apparatus and method for guiding a user to reach a predetermined target position. As shown in FIG. 1, the position guidance apparatus 100 is preferably one that is relatively small enough as to be mounted on an appendage of the user. The position guidance apparatus 100 preferably provides a 3xc3x975 inch lighted graphical display, for example. The display 20 is preferably a 3xc3x975 inch lighted liquid crystal graphical display, as shown in FIG. 2. As shown in FIG. 3, the position guidance apparatus 100 further includes a centrally located CPU 30 which receives GPS signals from GPS receiver 200. The CPU 30 is further connected to an electronic compass 80 and digital altimeter 70 to receive directional and altitude signals therefrom. Further connected to CPU 30 is a memory 40, a plug-in memory 50, a keypad 10, and a display 20.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,527
This reference is directed to an encasement enclosed portable attachable/detachable entertainment unit: xe2x80x9cThe Boxxe2x80x9d. FIG. 2 illustrates a tubular shaped clip 1, the base for the attachment, and the curved extension 2 of the tubular clip 1 which holds the clip in place. FIG. 3 illustrates an open encasement box 3 attached by its hollowed out shaft 28 to the clips 1. The clips 1 Care attached to the stroller handles 4 by their curved extensions, screws, and nuts, which are not shown in this Figure. As shown in FIG. 6, hanging off the square rings 6, there are canvas straps 7. The canvas straps 7 attach to the square rings 6 on the secured extensions 10 by means of a double-stitched loop on the canvas straps 7. FIG. 9 shows a canvas or leather strap 14 which is suspended on the stroller handles 4 via looping into metal or plastic curved extensions 19. The entertainment encasement is designed to hold one or several of: radio, TV, cassette player,. CD player, video player, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,307
This reference is directed to clothing with illuminated display. FIG. 1 illustrates an article of clothing 11, although it should be understood that any other article of clothing, such as the top of an exercise or jogging outfit, or an exercise vest, could also made in accordance with the present system. Overlay 17 has imprinted thereon in a contrasting color or the like a background pattern 23 of generally the same shape as the pattern formed by border diodes 19, and a background pattern 25 of generally the same shape as the letter-forming diodes 21. The pattern formed by letter diodes 21 can be suitably selected to spell the name of a company for advertising purposes, or it can make up any other desirable pattern.
U.S. Pat. 4,646,157
This reference is directed to a pocket television receiver. As shown in FIG. 1, the pocket television receiver 10 is comprised of a receiver body 11, display device 12, and a headphone 13. The display device 12 is configured and sized similarly to a wristwatch and is adaptable for attachment on the wrist of a user. The display device 12 has a strap 27 which, like a wristwatch, is fitted to the wrist of the user and also includes a high density dot liquid crystal panel 29 attached to the surface of a central portion of a case 28 of the display device 12.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,192
This reference is directed to a moving decorative display for articles of clothing. As shown in FIG. 2, the electronic components secured in the housing 20 include a CPU 48 which is provided with a fixed memory which is identified at 50. Display strip 32 is shown with a number of numeric signals displayed which proceed from one end to the other. Indexing and displaying of a set of numbers, letters, or a mix thereof along the strip can be accomplished. This strip is provided with a fixed number of alphanumeric stations. In part, this can be accomplished through the use of LED or LCD displays. In operation, the strip 32 with the housing 20 are affixed to the hat 12 via Velcro material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,225
This reference is directed to a laptop computer carrying tray. As shown in FIGS. 3, 4, and 6, tray 1 is supported by adjustable shoulder straps 30 with a first end 32 and a second end 34 containing clasps 36, 38 securably attached to the holes 10 situated at the backmost corner of sidewall 7 and the holes 12 situated at the frontmost corner of the sidewall 7 of the central carrying tray 1.
The present invention is directed to a back pack or other device and method that may be adapted to present commercial-type presentations advertising one""s goods or services or may be used as a fashion statement as consumer products for the mass market or to visually display any type of representations for a variety of purposes, or just for fun. In other instances where the invention is associated with a lunch box or the like, Aesop type fables may be displayed in order to provide amusement and entertainment value to the user thereof.
Primarily however, the invention is directed to a back pack type device of various configurations, having a central cut-out aperture and wherein the back pack houses a play back device so as to present moving commercial presentation as at trade shows, promotional events, etc., to advertise and promote one""s product and/or services. The invention is also directed to a method of advertising or displaying indicia using the back-pack type device of the invention.
While primarily the invention will be directed to advertising and other commercial uses, it also finds use in the consumer products exterior application, including bag-pack, handbags and briefcases. That is teenagers may want to present a video of themselves or of something else that they wish to share with their peer group, or those who are fashion conscious may wish to have displayed in association with their personage, a specific type of video with or without sound and this is contemplated in the-practice of the invention and is so intended to be covered by the appended claims.
Generally the invention is directed to an assemblage or container which may or may not take the configuration of the ubiquitous back pack or may be a back pack that would be configured in the shape of an animal, a doll or the like, wherein the assemblage or container is adapted to be worn on the front or back of a person and wherein an inner space or volume is provided in which to house a mechanical/electrical display screen or monitor which is visible because of an aperture or cutout in the assemblage or container.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an easily carried, unique display device.
It is another object of the invention to provide an advertising or commercial presentation device which is easily carried and wherein the same may be utilized in close quarters to advertise one""s goods and/or services.
It is yet an even more specific object of the invention to provide a back pack with a central aperture wherein the back pack houses a T.V. play back device or a video camera, video CD, DVD, any digital mechanical device with the screen and wherein the device is battery operated whereby various contents may be displayed to advertise, commercialize, and promote one""s goods and/or services. The method of using such a device for display and advertising purposes is also an object of the invention.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from a review of the following specification and accompanying drawings.